


War Wolf

by TotallyReckless



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Claudia Stilinski is alive, Derek Hale as the Big Bad Wolf, Grieving Derek, M/M, Some Characters Die, The Hales are dead, War Horse AU, World War I, descriptions of violence, use of weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyReckless/pseuds/TotallyReckless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Placed in the year of 1914, War Wolf is a story about a young werewolf called Derek Hale. After losing his family, Derek finds John Stilinski, an old friend of his father, who is the only person that can help him to overcome his loss. While living with the Stilinski, he meets Stiles, John's only child. The bond between Stiles and Derek becomes really strong but when World War I starts and Derek must go to the front, Stiles makes a promise to find him again and bring him back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beaconshire, 1912

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! This is my first Sterek fic, I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I saw War Horse some months ago and recently I though it could be a good AU. Even though is based in the War Horse book & movie, I made some changes in order to introduce another ideas. I was going to upload this fic with fan art but my drawing skills are not so good right now. Maybe later I will upload the fan art I was planing to upload with this.
> 
> I made some research about Great Britain, World War I and other things, some of them might not be historically correct and some others might be out of place regarding the lifestyle and customs of Great Britain in 1914-1918 period, but I'll keep researching. Feel free to correct me about any of this topics.
> 
> Also, I'm not a native english speaker so if there is any grammar or spelling mistakes, let me know so I can fix it.  
> "War Wolf" will have more and less 15 chapters, some of them long, some other really short but I hope people support me by sending me some feedback. You can send it here or search me in tumblr as: sterekahead.
> 
> Thank you and enjoy!

People likes to tell the story of Derek Hale with the saddest beginning they can imagine. Some of they say that when Derek was born, the day was so dark and thunders fell so near his family house that a fire consumed all of them. Some others like to say that Derek cause so much pain to his mother that end up killing her and made his father reject him. From a curse to a war, people always picture the most dramatic and tragical beginning for Derek Hale’s life. But all the versions are off. In fact, Derek Hale was born in a warm afternoon of May, in the exact moment when the sun was hiding in the horizon and the last ray of light create a new tone of orange all around the sky. He was born as a healthy and happy kid, with a loving mother, a kind father and 2 joyful sisters. But that didn’t matter. People believed what they want to believe and they choose to keep picturing him in a middle of a chaos because that was what the whole life of Derek have always been. He was a war wolf, and if his story was that sad, the beginning must be somehow worse.

*

19 years after Derek was born, a boy and his father crossed paths with a wolf.

It was a cold Monday morning when John Stilinski and his 15 year-old son Stiles walked through the fields on the nearby of Beaconshire. John lived with his son and his wife in a little house in the country side, harvesting vegetables and raising animals, trying to survive with the little they could get from the deficient ground full of stones. But even though this might sound like a rough life, the Stilinski family was very happy.

Both, father and son were going to the town on the little wagon they had while their old horse, Joey, made efforts to pull the wooden cart through the woods. John was whistling happily and watching the sun shine through the leaves of the trees. He and Stiles used to walk around in the forest that was near the farm. They always thought it was relaxing to hear the birds sing and to follow the little animals that ran around the roots. But that used happen rarely, because most of the time, John was seed sowing the lands, Stiles take care of the sheeps and other animals and his wife, Claudia, was doing the house chores. Maybe in Beaconshire there wasn’t much to do, but it was a good place to live.

They were both going to the town to sell part of the crop when John remembered he left a couple of baskets with carrots in the barn.

-Stiles, wait here and take care of the wagon. I will be right back. Said the father calmly as he untied Joey from the wagon. Stile’s father soon went in the opposite direction leaving the kid alone.

Stiles sat on a big stone that was near, facing the little wagon. The forest wasn’t a dangerous place, or at least that was what Stiles thought. He never saw big animals wandering around and the road between the farm and the town was short. Also, he never heard of anyone getting hurt in those fields. So for him, there wasn’t a reason to be scared because there was never anything new, except for a pair of bright blue eyes that were staring at him in that moment.

Stiles stood up quickly and looked in the way the eyes were a couple of seconds ago. He didn’t got to see the shape of the owner of the eyes but, based on the color of them, it wasn’t a human. Eyes didn’t shine like a blue lanterns.

-uh…hello?-. He said as he walked to the wagon to protect the crop or to hide between the baskets. The second idea seemed better to him.

The kid heard some leaves cracking at his right side. He turn his head and looked into the woods.

-M-my father will be here soon, so you better come outside.- He said trying to put confidence in his words.

The blue eyes showed up again under a fallen trunk of a tree. There was when Stiles was sure that he had seen those eyes before.

-Hey, come here.- Stiles said in an effort of find out what he was dealing with. Finally, the animal went out. It had the fur was black as the night, eyes with a tone of blue that seemed to be shinning as a blue crystal under the light of the sun, a tail curved slightly up and in general it looked a lot like a dog, Stiles thought, with messy black hair.

Stiles relaxed the shoulders and said to the beast.

-You scared me. I thought it was something else.

The kid did knew the owner of the blue eyes. A couple years ago, when Stiles was going to the town by himself, he met with the little creature. Stiles always though it was a little and wild dog that lived in the woods, but every time they met, the kid played with it like if it was a pet that he owned his entire life. Eventually, Stiles called it “Midnight” and found out it was a male when he told to him “good girl!” and received an offended growl in response.

Stiles never felt scared of the animal, he was able to know when a creature was about to bite him or reach out for a pat.  
The animal raise the head, seemly relaxed, wave its tale back and forth and started to approach slowly to Stiles.

-¡Stiles!

The kid turned around and saw his dad going down from the horse and approaching to them as fast as he could.

-What do you think you’re doing?!- Said the father while his face reflect the terror of the scene he had in front of him. He push the kid behind him as if he was a wall between him and the animal, tying to protect the kid from an attack.

-Wait, dad, what’s wrong? It’s just a lost dog, I know him.- Said Stiles as he saw the creature going back to its hiding place behind the fallen trunk, with the tail between the legs and the ears folded against its body.

-It is not a dog son.-Said John trying to sound calm- it’s a wolf. It’s a wild and strange animal and you should be more careful with this kind of…

Some shotguns were heard in the north, near from there. John figured out what was going on. He stared at the wolf, trying to decide if it was a good idea to turn his back for a while. The animal looked terrified but there wasn’t any sign of violence in those eyes. The father bend until his eyes met the eyes his son.

-Let me handle this. Just stay quiet and promise me you won’t get near the wolf.

Stiles nodded his head and went back to the rock and sat down looking at the animal. This was probably the first time that he saw his father so nervious for an animal. A few seconds later, a group of men riding horses and holding rifles appeared. As soon as John recognized who where those people, he stood up as straight as he could, trying to look relaxed but determined at the same time.

-Well well, look what we have here. The favorite peasant of Beaconshire!- Said a blonde man with a brown suit that was riding the biggest horse of the crew. Another 6 men were with him, between those, there was a kid that was more and less the same age of Stiles.

The blonde men went down from the horse and approached to John.

-Mr. Wittemore. Said John with a bitter tone in his voice.

Mr. Wittemore was the owner of the lands where the Stilinski farm was located. John originally moved from another town with Claudia after he came back from the Second Soer war in South Africa in order to start again and forget all the awful things he saw. But every once in a while, all that John wanted was to put a bullet in Mr. Wittemore’s head. That man used to treat him and his family with disdain and never lose a chance to remind them that no matter how hard they worked, the possibilities of going out of the status of “poor” was just a crazy dream. He always thought that the only reason of why Mr. Wittemore was letting them live there was to make fun of them back in the town.

-Good God, John! Wash yourself once in a while.- He said with a smirk as he shake a hand in front of him. - Anyway, I am sorry to interrupt you, Mr. Stilinski.-He said with false kindness.-But we believed that there was a wolf wandering around the town. Have you seen any of those?

-Well Mr. Wittemore, you must be having hallucinations because as you might know, there are no more wolves in Great Britain.

-Oh, Mr. Stilinski. I can’t hallucinate.-Said Wittemore with a little laugh. He took two steps forward and said with a lower voice -I don't usually exceed my drinking limit and then go to the town to stumble around, unlike certain peasant that rather to pay for alcohol than to pay the rent. Plus, my friends and I are sure of what we saw and we’re determined to chase this beast.

-Why don’t you just scare the wolf away? I’m pretty sure that this animal is not by itself in these lands and if you do something to it, there will be more that might go after you.- John said the last part with a threatening tone in his voice, as if the creature was related to him.

-That would be great! I could chase down all the family of the wolf. Sell the little ones to a zoo and use the fur of the others as carpets in my library.

-Indeed, sounds like a good idea.- Said John with a sarcastic tone.- kill what might be the last family of wolves in the whole island.

-You’re too sentimental with this beast! Maybe you should spend more time touching the udders of your wife instead of that old cow you have because if you don't do it...someone else might.

John did his best to resist the urge of strangle Mr Wittemore. Stiles stood up quickly and tried to reach the blond man for speaking like that of his mother but the attack was interrupted for one of the men that put his horse between them as a barrier. The rich man was always unreachable and this situation wasn't different.

Mr. Wittemore laugh loudly and began to walk back to his horse.

-These peasants are just too soft! Let’s go gentlemen, we’re losing a valuable hunting trophy while we’re arguing with these people.  
He turn around, looked John into his eyes and shot his rifle to the sky.

-It’s a warning.- He said, but John didn’t knew if it was a warning for him or for the animal.

Then, Wittemore got up in his horse and went away down the road. John turn around, grab Stiles by the shoulders and said to him.

-Son, never try to touch that man again. He’s not a good person and I’m sure that if you ever dare to touch him, he’s not going to stop only because you’re a kid. Is it clear?

Stiles nodded yes but he didn't understood what was happening. What did his father knew about Midnight and why was Mr. Wittemore involved?

-Now, regarding the beast.- John continued while looking over his shoulder as if he wanted to check that the animal was still hiding behind the trunk –Yes, it is a wolf but it’s a different kind.

-What do you mean? -The kid asked quickly. –Does that wolf eats people or something? And if there are no wolves in Great Britain, then why is it here?  
John looked over his shoulder again and saw the wolf going out of the fallen trunk. Even if he explained, Stiles wouldn’t understand.

-I’ll explain to you later. Go and tie Joey to the wagon, we’re going late to the town.

Stiles nodded unwillingly and headed to the horse. He hated to feel like his parents hide something from him. Maybe if they knew that it was pointless because the kid always found out about everything, they would be telling everything. Meanwhile, his father walked back to where the wolf was. He went down in one knee and said softly.

-They won’t be back, but be careful. If they see you again they will not have mercy.

The animal waved its tail back and forth in gratitude, turned around and headed to the forest. John wasn’t sure if that wolf was _that_ different kind of wolf, but he knew that somehow, that act of good will would be returned someday to his family.

When Stiles finally tied up the horse, he and his father went back on the wagon. Stiles kept thinking about the meaning of the words that his father used to described the beast. “wild and strange” was something his father never said to describe a creature. and If Midnight was the last one of its kind, he couldn't stop thinking how lonely he must be feeling.

The kid turned around to where the wolf were, trying to have one last sigh of those blue eyes, but he didn’t saw anything.


	2. The Auction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody!  
> thank you very much for the kudos and the bookmarks! they mean the world to me! :D  
> I searched for a canon or fanon name for Derek's father and I couldn't find one so I put him the first that crossed my mind.  
> Remember that I'm not a native english speaker so if there ir any grammar and spelling mistakes, let me know!

Those blue eyes staring in the dark, that’s all Stiles could imagine after that day.

Every night, before going to sleep, Stiles looked up to the ceiling and imagine that out there, in the woods, was a “wild and strange” wolf with glowing blue eyes. Maybe wandering with his family or by himself, chasing another animals and staring back at the Stilinski farm. Maybe the wolf was wondering what happen with the people that helped him that day. But Stiles somehow knew that the animal was out there, near from him. He could feel it.

There were several reasons why he couldn’t take his mind off that topic. The way his father acted around the animal, first scared of it and then protective. The fact that it might was the last one of its specie and the simple sentence “it’s a different kind.” At night, his mind danced between the memories and the imagination and the last thing he always saw before waking up was those blue eyes.

 Also, it didn’t matter how many times he brought up the subject to his father, he always pretend like it didn’t happened or just said “later, son. I will tell you later” but it never happen.

A couple of years went by since that morning and Stiles never saw the wolf again. It became a routine for him to go into the woods, looking for this mysterious animal, but he never saw him again.

Eventually, the wolf lived only in the memories of the kid.

 

 

One day, in the middle of March, John Stilinski headed to the town once again. The horse Joey finally died of old age and the family needed a new beast to pull the plow through the fields. He didn’t thought about the wolf. For him it was a casual encounter with an animal that he never saw again. He had other things that kept him restless.

Once he arrived to Beaconshire, he went straight to the main square. There was an auction that day, several items, animals and lands were being sold, so while he walked around he saw furniture in display, a table full of lamps, some boxes of clothes, horses and cows in improvised stables, chickens and gooses in cages and a pair of pigs running around. All the town was there and it seemed like no one would miss the chance of buying something.

John walked to where the people was gathered, around a wood fence where a horse was being shown. When John saw it, he made his way through the crowd to the front line. The auctioneer shouted prices and pointed people here and there and when the silence was long, he counted until three before hitting his mallet against his table. A typical auction.

He saw at his right side, where the horses for auction were kept and he saw a tall, strong and black one that looked like if it was ready to pull the plow through the entire island.

The previous animal that was sold by 15 gineas was quickly taken away from there and the next one was brought in. it was the black one that John saw.

 When the horse was into the area of the wood fences, the auctioneer said out loud.

-This next horse is a Percheron. A strong and beautiful specimen that is capable of perform some heavy tasks. So why don’t we start with 5 guineas?

Someone in the back of the crowd screamed.

-5 guineas!

-I have 5, 5! Would someone offer more for this horse? Said quickly the auctioneer.

John had at least 30 in his pocket but it seemed like all the people there wanted the same horse because three different people shouted, raising the offers.

-10 guineas! Said the first one.

-14 guineas! Shouted the second one immediately the first one put down his hand.

-18 guineas and let’s be over with this. Said the third one.

John huffed and gave up. He wasn’t in condition of spend more than 15 guineas for a horse. He must pay the rent soon and the farm wasn’t doing great with the crop. He would have to find a new way of plowing the fields of the farm.

Then he saw Mr. Wittemore raising his hand and speaking loudly.

-I offer 22 guinea for this magnificent animal!

People looked each other because everybody in the town thought that Mr. Wittemore was a pretentious rich man that always tried to shine over the crowd and it was obvious that he was about to start a display of false humbleness and subtle arrogance, as usually. But after all, he was the richest person of the town and because of this, some people used to cheer him or pretend like they supported him, plus no one dared to be against him…except for John that suddenly felt filled with anger against Mr. Wittemore.

-I offer 25 guineas! Said Stilinski as he raised his hand and shouted more loudly than the necessary.

An amused look crossed the face of Mr. Wittemore that instantly turned into a frowned look as if he was mentally saying “don’t you dare, John Stilinski”. But it was too late, John was decided to get something for him and his family just for once without letting Wittemore take it away.

-26 guineas and I think that would be enough. Said Wittemore with his hand up and his fake kindness tone in his voice. Some people in the back clapped and made sound of approval for the statement of the rich man.

-27 guineas! Grunted John.

-28 guineas. Replied loudly the Mr. Wittemore.

-29 guineas! My money is as worthy as his! Replied John without hesitate making a gesture against his opponent.

People already noticed of the fight between those two and no one wanted to interfere. The auctioneer also notice this and his head went back and forth. They shouted the price so quickly that he couldn’t even announce it. Most of the bystanders were impressed with the way the price raised, 29 guinea was a very high price and the crowd knew that a Stilinski couldn’t afford so much.

-30 guineas! Said Wittemore with a deadly look in his eyes.

-I offer 32 guineas! Shouted a young man that was standing far in the right of John, in the entrance of the improvised farmyard. The people turned around to see who was the intruder in that particular fight.

It was a young, athletic man with dark hair and green eyes that was wearing a simple white shirt, with the sleeves rolled up, brown trousers and a pair of boots. He didn’t look like if he could pay that much for the horse either.

Someone behind Mr. Wittemore came to him running and whispered something to his hear which made the rich man to smirk. He raised his hands as a sign of surrender and made a small salute to John. The young man seemed suddenly alarmed and looked at John as if he was trying to prevent him.

-34 guineas. Said finally John, determined to don’t let anyone take anything that he wanted from him ever again. Then the auctioneer spoke.

-if that’s the final offer, at 1…2...3… Sold to John Stilinski!

John looked around and found out that everyone was looking at him as if he was about to get hit in the head with a stone. Everybody knew that the horse wasn’t that expensive and most people thought it was an imprudent have push the price that high, specially coming from John Stilinski. He just brought a horse for 34 guineas and he only had 30 in his pocket.

The young man approach to John when some people started to walk away.

-Hello. I’m sorry, are you John Stilinski? He asked kindly.

-Yes, that’s me. –Said John putting a hand over his face, as if he were trying to hide the shame. Then he muttered –And I just brought an expensive horse without having enough money.

-I am sure that this will sound strange but I can help you to pay the horse.

John turn to see the young man with a look of disbelief in his face.

-you what?

-First of all, let me introduce myself, I am Derek Hale. I am the son of Talia and Ethan.

Then it was all clear to John. This young man, Derek, was very similar to his father. The same height, the green penetrating eyes and the black hair that pointed to the sky. He did looked like Ethan in his 30’s.

-Well Derek, nice to meet you. But why are you going to help me to pay this horse? I though you wanted it too.

-I don’t. I wanted to buy it for somebody else.

John looked confused and Derek just said.

-It’s a long story, please just let me help you.

*

-I thought, as anyone in here, that you were going to give back the horse. After all, you don’t have many money and the payment of the rent is just around the corner.-Said Mr. Wittemore who was surrounded by all his friends while he was speaking with the auctioneer.

-I might push the price too high but, surprise, I can afford this animal.

Mr. Wittemore looked at Derek and said with a bitter tone.

-You didn’t do that John, it was this stranger.

It was easy to win Mr. Wittemore contempt, all it takes was just to stand against him or to compete with him for something. He was that kind of men that thought that if he wanted something, no one else could take it.

Derek gave to the rich man a glare and gave the money to the auctioneer.

-Oh, so you got to an agreement to pay the horse? What are you going to do, John? Split it into two and you keep the arse? Said Wittemore out loud.

-This is none of your business, Mr. Wittemore. I won for once. Let me be. - Replied John exasperated.

-You didn’t. Time will tell you that you made a mistake.

The auctioneer gave reluctantly the horse to John and when he and Derek were walking away, Wittemore shouted.

-Don’t forget the payment! I want it complete!

 

Once they were in the way to the Stilinski farm, John broke up the silence.

-So what’s the long story? How is Ethan and Talia doing?

Derek huffed and replied as if he were expecting a less awkward question.

-They are not here. Not anymore.

-did they went away?

-They…He passed away four months ago.

John stopped and looked Derek in the eyes as if he were expecting to see the lie. But all he saw was the sad look of the young man in his eyes.

-What happened to them?

\- 5 months ago, the whole family started to suffer from a disease that was gradually making us sick. No one know how it started but my mom was the first one, she caught a severe flu but then the fever took over her. She stopped eating and had convulsions until one day she just stopped breathing. The doctor said that the fever was so severe that it basically “burn” her from the inside. Then it was my younger sister, Cora. She caught the same virus and in a week she was gone. My father was devastated but he kept taking care of my sister Laura and me until one day he caught the fever too. In the last days he spoke of you all the time and how you two served in the Second Soer War and how brave you were.

John couldn’t believe what he was listening. He knew Ethan since he was 20, before going to the war in South Africa. He met his wife, Talia and even got to know their first daughter, Laura. John always thought that the day that Ethan passed away, was going to be surrounded by his children and grand-children, not by a disease that killed slowly his family.

-I am sorry to ask but, Laura? She caught the fever too?

Derek nodded yes and said.

-She passed away a month ago. My father told me that if I or Laura survived to the fever, we must search for you and give you this letter.

Derek took out of his pocket a small piece of paper and handed over to John. The note was written with the neat calligraphy of Ethan.

 

My dear friend John,

 

If you’re reading these words, it means I am not longer in this earth. A very rare disease spread in our family and I fear that my children will be the next. My beloved wife Talia was the first one to pass away, my little angel Cora followed her and I think I might be the next. If Laura or Derek survive, please take them into your arms. They’re hard working, they can help you in the farm and they can earn an honest living. Please don’t let them alone, do this for our friendship and excuse me the forwardness of my actions by sending them to you. I hope you understand.

You don’t have to worry, the disease only affects werewolves.

 

Sincerely, Ethan Hale.

 

-I am very, very sorry, Derek. I didn’t knew any of this. Said John after reading the letter.

Derek looked at John but there was nothing that he could say. The pain was palpable in his eyes but he seemed as if he already accepted the idea that his whole family was gone and he had to move on.

John wanted to ask why Derek survived but he thought that it was enough with the painful questions. He rather spoke about Ethan.

-I don’t know how much father told you about when we were on the Second Soer war in South Africa. We were partners in the 12th battalion of the special forces of the Queen. They paired humans and werewolves as if they were pairing mens with horses. I have to say that werewolves weren’t happy with the idea of mens riding them as if they were a common animal and I always thought that riding a big wolf would not be as good as riding a horse, but it turn out to be better. The wolves didn’t need many instructions of where to go or how to move in the battle field. Your father and I made a great team, we dodge a lot of bullets and we survived. But still we saw a lot of awful things in there.

Mr. Stilinski shook his head as if his sight went blurry and took out from his jacket a small whiskey flask. Every time John had a memory regarding the war, he took a sip of whiskey. That happen very often so we was usually drunk at night.

-and what happen to the house and the lands? Asked John after a moment.

-I had to sell them. I couldn’t afford to keep the family house by myself. My father didn’t left a will, when Cora caught the fever, he didn’t knew who was going to be the next one. He knew anyway that it would be hard to keep the house so he advice to us to reach for help.

John kept listening and drinking sips of whiskey. Derek still felt that his father pushed him to an uncomfortable situation. Reaching for someone he never knew, ask for help, expect for the best and then try not to be an annoying guest in a strange place.

At first sight, he liked John. He seemed merciful and willing to help him. But he knew that having someone showing up from nowhere with only an old letter to ask for help was something that people didn’t like at all.

-Even thought all this, Mr. Stilinski. If you can and want to help me, I’m planning to stay for a very short time. I know that this is a very inappropriate request from my father…

John waved a hand in the air and said.

-Don’t worry, I’m not going to deny the last will of the one who was my brother-in-arms. You can stay as long as you want to.

Derek sighed in relived and continued.

-I was planning to give you this horse as a gift. I didn’t wanted to show up with my hands empty but I think it was a mistake.

-why?

-I overheard that this horse suffered and injury in one of her back legs. She might carry certain weight but the risk of a new injury is high.

-that’s bloody awesome! Grunted John as he took a long sip of whiskey. –Claudia is going to hang from my balls…

Derek looked at him amused. He wasn’t used to hear things like that back in his house but his father always talked about how sarcasm and swear were two typical things of John Stilinski.

-Sorry for that. –He apologized quickly and then continued. –We are near from the farm. I will talk to my wife and explain my decision. She’s a little bit tough but she will understand.  I hope that you and my son can get along. Look, there is my farm.

Derek looked into the horizon and tried to look surprise, but he wasn’t. He would never admit but he used to wander around the woods near the Stilinski farm. He liked the smell of fresh baked bread that the farm had in the weekends. Also, he knew Stiles already, at least from far away. Derek always felt curiosity for the kid. Whenever he saw him, he felt the strange pull and the will go near him.

As they walked toward the farm, Derek tried to imagine which one would be the next unexpected change in his life until he saw Stiles in the doorway of the house, waving and smiling at him.


End file.
